M6A2E1 EXP
General The M6A2E1 EXP is a Tier VIII Premium American heavy tank. Notes The M6A2E1 EXP is an American heavy tank. It was first obtainable from an event called Goose Tales added in Update 3.7. It is one of the two tanks currently obtainable from Goose Tales, the other being the M6A2E1. The M6A2E1 EXP can be obtained with Twin Pins awarded from completing stages of the Goose Tales event. Unlike previous events, the EXP is not awarded in the final stage. It must be purchased using Twin Pins earned from stages. If a player does not have enough Twin pins, they can buy the EXP with gold. Having more Twin Pins discount the cost of gold for the EXP. For example, if you have 118 Twin Pins, the EXP will only cost you about 15000 gold. To obtain the EXP, it requires at least 6600 gold. It is not likely it will appear again after the event. It differs from the M6A2E1 with a more potent gun, and thicker, more sloped frontal armor, which is spaced. It is a rare sight in games. Strategy The armor profile on the EXP is huge. Its gun mantlet is very strong, and the frontal plate is nearly impenetrable, and it is likely spaced armor. Any heat shells in its tier that hits the frontal plate will not penetrate the thick spaced armor. It is similar the the Superpershing frontal plates. Its major weakness are the turret cheeks, and side armor. When peeking, it is advised to keep the turret facing outwards, as it only allows for the mantlet to be shown, thus covering the weak turret cheeks. Turret placement is very important, and it is advised to turn auto aim off, as auto aim will move the turret involuntarily, thus making turret placement nearly impossible. The EXP can easily look over dead tanks and rocks because of its huge armor profile. Use this to your advantage, and shy behind large rocks that most tanks cannot shoot over. The tall turret will help you find many unexpecting places as great sources of cover. Its sides are weak. One should only angle if the side that is being exposed is hidden by a rock. Do not snipe, as most sniping places force you to expose your side. Wiggling the hull is very effective, as it can throw off enemy aim, as they will see that you sides are pennable, and will look down, only for you to wiggle the hull again, making the sides invisible. Always charge head on. The front is strong, and cannot be penned by most tanks in its tier and higher. During a firefight, one should wiggle the turret around if there is no hard cover, as the cheeks are weak. With its thick armor and high damage gun, an EXP is a great addition to any team, and can easily turn the tide of battle. Modules Trivia In World of Tanks (PC), the M6A2E1 appears, but the M6A2E1 EXP is only in Blitz. In WoT (PC) the EXP is the M6A2E1. Gallery Historical Gallery Category:U.S.A. Nation Category:Heavy Tank Category:Tier VIII Category:Premium Tank